1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing an edge of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses, especially, televisions have been conventionally using overscanning in order to output an image on a screen. Overscanning is cropping an area of a certain ratio (i.e., the “overscan” or the “overscan area”) from an edge of an active area of an original signal image (an original image) and magnifying or stretching the remaining image on a display apparatus. The overscanning has been generally used from when performing analog broadcasting so as to solve the problem that when a broadcasting station or a broadcasting manufacturer produces video, undesired signals are inserted into the edge.
However, overscanning has several problems, such as losing certain data of the input original image. That is, because a certain part of the original image, i.e., the overscan or the overscan area, is cropped, an image which can be viewed by users may become comparatively narrow. Recently, as digital broadcasting has been widespread and a demand for clearer image quality has been increasing, a scanning method not using overscanning (“just scan”) has been tried.
In fact, a technology for producing a broadcast signal has been much more enhanced than in the past, but in actuality, producing a perfect signal is still difficult. In particular, since undesired signal may be inserted on an edge of a signal, a solution for this case is required when applying just scan.